Black Heart
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -Yaoi- -Goku x Vegeta- Vegeta and Goku goes through that time in there lives that things change. Vegeta suddenly been Depress with his life. Goku goes through a divorce with Chichi. Now Goku won't be able to live in with Chichi, now living at Capsule Corp. With Vegeta ,They must find a way to support each other. By the 3 common things, Faith,Love,and heart. Instead of Black heart


**Chapter 1**

**0000000000000000000000000000000 **

At Capsule Corp. Vegeta was taken care of his son, while Bulma was shopping for more clothes to fit in the closet. (What a dumb excuse to keep buying more damn clothes. _'I need more clothes, these clothes make me looks fat. Do you think that honey?'_ ) Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Just the thought of that making excuses for anything was dragging him down. Lately he been feeling down.

Vegeta walked around capsule corp. to see what caught his interest. He walk and walk but nothing seems to caught his eye. The prince just sigh and continue his walk the capsule corp. Nothing seems to appealing him. He thought might as well walk until he's tired. When he saw Kakarot ran in capsule corp like an lost idiot. "Where is everyone! This is the time I need them the most!" Goku said in a sad tone. Vegeta looked at Goku, with amusement over his face. The Saiyan prince decide to confront the freaked out, panic Kakarot. Vegeta wanted to Kakarot what was the matter.

"Kakarot?" Said Vegeta.

Goku was still talking to his self and was a little freak out. Okay,...Kakarot didn't hear Vegeta. So Vegeta tried again.

"Kakarot?" Said again Vegeta.

Goku didn't hear Vegeta again. Vegeta was getting annoy of hearing Goku's screaming. This time Vegeta did what Vegeta do best. Vegeta punched Goku in to the wall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In Trunk's Room.

Trunks was reading a book and felt the house shook. He took his headphones off and looked around and just shrug it off. Then continue reading to the book and page he was on.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Goku was hit pretty hard. At least Vegeta got Kakarot' s attention. Goku fell off the wall and on to the floor. Vegeta bend down to Goku' s level.

"As I said earlier, 'Kakarot?'" Said Vegeta. The elder Saiyan was already annoyed with Kakarot enter the Capsule Corp. opened his eyes to the Prince himself. The Orange gi Saiyan began to groan as he cradled his painful head. "Oh hey Vegeta,...Sorry, That I didn't hear you." Said Goku. Vegeta stood up and rolled his eyes toward. Goku stood up along with Vegeta. "What ever Kakarot,...Now tell me. What in the hell are you doing here?" said Vegeta like he didn't like Goku there was enough. "Are you looking for the Damn blue haired woman? Well she's not here. She's out for a Damn Shopping Spree." Complain Vegeta. Goku looked at Vegeta then suddenly realize why he came to Capsule Corp.

" I need to use the Dragon ball Radar." Goku looked Vegeta with unease. The elder Saiyan looked at the younger Saiyan. "Run that by me again?" said Vegeta. He was very puzzle about the situation. Goku stare to the ground. "I need the Dragon ball Radar." The Taller Saiyan repeated.

"So why are you here?"

"Well,..."

Goku looked let and right to see if there was anyone was listening. "Is Trunks here?" He ask with a nervousness shook his voice. "He's in the room. So what's so important that you don't want anyone to know." Vegeta question Goku.

Goku took Vegeta by the arm. Vegeta felt the force of Goku's grip. He felt the red flush covering his nose and cheeks.

-**In Vegeta's Thoughts-**

_Why am I Felling like this. Kakarot, gripping my hand! Oh Gods! He's so strong to this...DAMN IT! Stop with the Gay thoughts! _

**_-_Out Vegeta's Thoughts-  
**

Goku got made it to the kitchen and went to the table to sit down. So did Vegeta. "So...What are you about to tell me Kakarot?" Said Vegeta, he felt a little piss for going through all that. "Okay..." He looked around the Capsule Corp again. Vegeta was getting annoyed with it now. "Damn it! Kakarot! Tell me so I can get along with my Fucking day Damnit! I mean Gods! What else can you keep away!" Vegeta was getting cranky and not in the mood of Kakarot's shitless moments. Goku sweated a little. "Okay! Okay, I'm going to get to the point." He sigh and then looked at Vegeta. "Okay, let me be straight with you...Me and Chichi." He hesitated a little. "Me and chichi,..." He felt froze from just thinking about it.

Vegeta was getting even **MORE** cranky from Goku's hesitation. "DAMN IT! For the love of Gods! Kakarot! What the hell are you trying to Say!?" Growl Vegeta. The young man just came out with it. "Me and Chichi! Are Getting a Divorce! Okay! Me and her are not gonna be together any longer..." Goku felt the hurt in his voice. Then everything went silent. When a roar of laughter surrounded the capsule corp. in echos. Goku looked up, it was Vegeta who was laughing so hard. "BwhaAAHH! Really Kakarot! You can't be serious! You mean that earth woman! She's divorcing you! For what! You can't seems to get things correctly!?" He laugh again. Now the Taller saiyan really did felt something went through him. It was the feeling of sadness. "Vegeta..." He looked at him.

Vegeta couldn't control his laughter. Now this really did upset Goku. He stood up and watched him.

"Really! Kakarot! I see by the way she was treating you! I be the first! I kill her in her sleep!" He laugh again out loud wiping the tears from each eyes. Then he stop and felt someone was tense and stress. Vegeta stared at Goku. "Kakarot..." He suddenly felt the guilt of laughing in front of him. Goku felt tears forming slowly. Deep in side he wanted to punch Vegeta and keep punching him until he forgot what he just said to him. Vegeta continue to watch Goku. He thought about it deeply and saw Anger rose in the Taller saiyan. Now he had to comfort him, quickly. He took a Step to Goku, and tried to stop his tears from flowing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Kakarot,...I...I didn't to laugh like that." said Vegeta. He place his hand on Goku's shoulder. Then 2 seconds later, he felt a hot slap on the hand and wrist. The Prince looked up in disbelief, He never seen Goku like this. Not this Angry. No,...Not this furious. Goku had tears flowing from each side of his faces and cheeks. The man shook violently. "Get you hand off me! I don't need for you to feel bad for me now!" He couldn't believe it. He been through a lot, and to Vegeta he was an laughing stock. He was like Vegeta Humor toy. Goku backed away from Vegeta and tears still coming from his eyes. "But Kakarot!? I said I'm Sorry! I Didn't mean to laugh like -" Before he was about to finish, Goku took off in the North. Vegeta Cover his eyes as he felt the Dirt coming from that. "Damn it..." He mumble after he saw some ki heading the north. Then, Bulma just walked in.

"Hey honey."She said as the shopping bags was being place on the couch. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and hugged him from behind. Vegeta felt the touch of her on to him. He mostly reacted with a Sexual remark or just kiss her lip, but now,...He simply just grew bored of that. Our Saiyan prince was too depress with this life style. He was happy he had the split image of him. (Okay...Sort of. But that's his son. Okay, Let's just keep it like that. *Hears a Trunks Fan* Shut the Hell up! )

Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "Vegeta,...What's the matter honey. You haven't been your self lately." Vegeta didn't gave a answer and just got away from her grip. Began to walk out side. "It's nothing. But Kakarot was here for you." She was puzzled. "Goku? Was here for what?" He only shrug toward her. "I don't know, He wanted to use your dragon ball Radar." He cross his arms and turn to her. Bulma place her arms to her hips. "I guess I get it out just in case he comes back." Vegeta looked at her. "I'll take it to the Idiot..." He said."Okay. I'll get it and give it to you then." She headed to the lab, then made a stop at the door. "Did he said for any reason?" Watching Vegeta waiting for his side of the conversation. "No,...Nothing particular reason..." Vegeta stare at the ground. He Didn't tell Bulma anything that Kakarot just told him. "Alright. I'll be back." Vegeta watch her disappeared in the Lab.

Few Minutes later,

Bulma handed the radar to Vegeta. "Here, Take it and make sure to give it to him and...don't start anything him okay honey." She smirk to him. He only just shrug and went off to find Kakarot.

To be Continued...


End file.
